Valentine Past, Present and Future
by Sailor Bluestar
Summary: Duo thinks back to past Valentine's Day and remembers. 6x2/2x6. Complete.


It's amazing to see what your muses give you in the  
shower.  
  
Title: Valentine Past, Present and Future  
Author: Sailor Bluestar  
Pairings: 6x2/2x6  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: A little bit of spoiler for Duo's Episode  
Zero.  
Disclaimers: Dun own de boys.  
  
~Valentine Past, Present and Future~  
  
[February 14, AC 185]  
  
A couple and their 5 year old son walked down their  
quiet street. Unbeknown to them, the leader of their  
street's gang was killed. An uproar occurred as  
members fought for the right to be leader. The fights  
had reached the street the couple and child were  
walking on. The mother urged her child to run for  
safety. The child ran, but looked back just in time  
to see his parents accidentally shot by gang members.  
Running into an alley, the child hoped that none of  
the gang members followed him.  
  
"Lost kid?" a teen asked him from the shadows.  
  
The child shrank back. The teen stepped out of the  
shadows so that the child may see them. Blue eyes  
smiled down at him as long golden hair fell gently  
over the back.  
  
"Are ya lost kid?" the teen asked again. "Gotta name  
kid?"  
  
"Dead." the child replied. "No name, not anymore."  
  
"Damn gang wars. Even if they are amongst their own  
gang, they shouldn't do that to innocent folk." the  
teen sighed. "Name's Solo. I'll take ya in. The  
streets can be tough a youngster like you."  
  
The child blinked up at Solo.  
  
"I promise I won't hurt ya. And neither will any of  
the other members. I promise." Solo said.  
  
The child followed Solo, learning from him what he  
needed to know in order to survive the streets of L2.  
After the death of Solo from the plague, the child  
renamed himself to be Duo in his honor. Since the  
plague killed off many of the older members of their  
miniature street gang, Duo was the oldest. For a  
while things worked out. But Duo knew he couldn't do  
as good a job as Solo did. So he found an orphanage  
where they could all be taken in.  
  
Father Maxwell and Sister Helen ran the orphanage and  
made sure that many of the children got good homes.  
Due to his reluctance to stay at any of the foster  
homes, Duo became Father Maxwell and Sister Helen's  
child. When soldiers destroyed the church, Duo gave  
himself Maxwell as his last name. The next few years  
became a blur as he worked to survive on the streets,  
later becoming a Gundam pilot and fighting in the war.  
  
It was February 14, 197 AC that Duo saw him. Him with  
his ice blue eyes and platinum blonde locks. Duo had  
been wondering if the war was truly over and peace had  
finally came. After the Mariemeia incident, he wasn't  
so sure anymore. He had been invited by Relena to  
attend some high society Valentine's Day gala.  
Probably a plot to get close to Heero and confess her  
feelings, but the pilots came, even if to protect the  
wayward princess of peace.  
  
He approached Duo then, at the gala. Duo guessed he  
was forced to show his face. It's not a normal  
occurence to want to destroy the Earth. Zechs  
Merquise, Milliardo Peacecraft, Preventer Wind; so  
many identities. He offered Duo a rose patterned hair  
tie that night. And a promise. Duo took up his  
promise and they are happily living together. Duo  
still had that hair tie.  
  
[February 14, 205 AC]  
  
Duo looked at the mirror as he brushed his chestnut  
hair. Duo never realized it before from telecasts,  
but Zechs reminded him of Solo. He wondered if Solo  
would have looked like Zechs if he had survived the  
plague.  
  
"Ready love?" a deep voice rumbled from behind Duo.  
  
Duo smiled at Zechs through the mirror's reflection,  
"Just remembering stuff. And wondering things."  
  
"And what be?" Zechs asked, taking the brush and  
brushing Duo's hair before braiding it.  
  
"About the past. It just occurred to me that you  
remind me of someone." Duo said.  
  
"Oh? Who? And is it a good thing?" Zechs asked,  
tying it off with the rose pattern hair tie from years  
ago in a tradition they created.  
  
"You reminded me of Solo. He was the one who took me  
in when my parents died. He had blue eyes and long  
blonde hair. I was just wondering if he would have  
grown up to look a bit like you." Duo said. "He was  
the one who I named myself after."  
  
"I'm honored love, that I resemble him. I would have  
loved to meet Solo and thank him for taking such good  
care of you." Zechs said. "Now, are you ready?"  
  
"For a candle-light, romantic dinner in front of a  
roaring fire on the floor? Always." Duo said with a  
grin.  
  
"Just like last year." Zechs said, kissing Duo softly.  
  
"Nani? No surprises?" Duo pouted.  
  
"Perhaps." Zechs smirked. "I haven't told you yet  
that we'll be having strawberries and whipped cream  
with champagne after dinner. Followed by some  
cuddling. Whatever happens after that is beyond my  
scheduling."  
  
"So no interrupting calls for Preventer Wind? No  
calls from Relena Peacecraft or any other dignitaries  
demanding to see Milliardo Peacecraft? No Heero Yuy  
pounding at our door, demanding for a rematch of one  
Zechs Merquise?" Duo asked innocently.  
  
Zechs laughed, "I've made sure that our phone is free  
by programming a little message for anyone who dares  
call us on Valentine's Day. As for Heero pounding at  
our door, I believe we've resolved our differences  
years ago. No interruptions tonight. As long as  
Shinigami isn't needed to kill anyone."  
  
"Zechs! I haven't needed to kill ANYONE for years!"  
Duo pouted. "This Shinigami has retired, from  
killing, not mischief-making."  
  
"On Valentine's Day?" Zechs asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's his day off." Duo said. "Let's get tonight  
started."  
  
"As you wish, love." Zechs said, leading Duo  
downstairs. "As you wish."  
  
OWARI 


End file.
